


That'll Wake You Up

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Meet-Cute, Nudity, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Mila needs to not get dressed with her blinds open. Mari needs to not let her eyes wander when she walks to work. Or, a somewhat awkward and nsfw meet cute.





	That'll Wake You Up

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "naked," and also the "Mila/Mari" spot on my YOI Ship Bingo card.

The sky is still dark as Mari walks through the city; her job as a maid in a downtown hotel starts early. Having forgotten her jacket, she shivers a little as she waits at a crosswalk for the light to turn. Across from her is an apartment building, all of its lights darkened – but her eye is drawn to one on the second floor when it brightens.

There's a woman inside with a cap of bright red hair, facing away from the window, and as Mari watches, she pulls off her shirt to get dressed. Mari knows she should look away – after all, she didn't exactly come here to creep through open windows – but before she can, the woman turns to reach for something, and Mari is presented with the most beautiful pair of breasts she's ever seen.

They're pale pink, pert, just the right size, firm and perfect even without a bra. Mari is riveted. She shouldn't be looking, but...

 _BEEPBEEP!_  Mari flushes deeply as her gaze snaps back to the street. The light had changed when she wasn't looking. She hurries across, and when she's standing beside the apartment, looks up again – and winces.

The redheaded woman is leaning out the window, fully dressed now in a black turtleneck, with one eyebrow raised. “Like what you see?” she asks, and she doesn't sound...nearly as offended as she probably should be?

“I-I'm sorry,” Mari mumbles, and she tears her eyes from where they keep trying to wander back to the woman's chest. “I didn't mean to.” Red-faced, she walks away as fast as she can without actually running.

* * *

Mila watches the passerby go, laughing to herself. She's never been shy about her body, or anything else for that matter. Maybe she should be closing her blinds when she gets ready in the morning after all, she thinks. The whole world doesn't need to see her, but it's not like she didn't enjoy the way her new friend clearly appreciated the view...

The next morning, she's back in the same spot, already dressed and watching from the window. She's delighted when the woman from the day before shows up at the crosswalk again. She would have been disappointed if she'd chosen to go another way to avoid her.

Once she's reached the middle of the street, Mila throws open the window and yells, “Hey!”

The woman looks up with wide eyes, stopping dead in the middle of the street for a moment before a honk quickly convinces her to finish crossing. Once she's under the window, Mila leans on the sill casually and calls down, “What time do you get off work? Take me for coffee.”

“What?” the woman asks, clearly dumbfounded.

Mila grins down at her. “I've shown you mine. It's only fair, don't you think? And you're cute when you blush.”

The woman proves it by going instantly crimson. “T-two,” she stammers.

“Sounds great. I'm Mila, by the way.”

“Mari,” the woman below answers automatically.

“Nice to meet you, Mari,” Mila says brightly. “I look forward to getting to know you better. And maybe one day you'll return my flashy favor.” She winks.

Mari somehow manages to go even redder as she hurries away, and Mila giggles as she watches her go once again. The view from behind isn't bad at all.


End file.
